The Wolf's Gateway
by Bookgeek890
Summary: BOOK 2 of Gift of Doors. Jamari is back and this time in HARRY POTTER! She brings 2 friends along and gets caught in a battle thats been going since before this universe existed. Also, there was a 5th founder at Hogwarts? Lots of twists, turns, and awsomeness guarenteed. Let's just say I start at the trot and go straight to a gallop.
1. It always starts out nice

**AN: I know I said I would refuse to put this up before the weekend, but funny what happens when you have to do homework. Besides, its been bugging me this whole time, like its just wanting to be written.**

**P.S. I do not own Lord of the rings, for the reference made. Nor do I own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It hadn't been long since Jamari had gotten back from her first run with Night. She and Rachel shared stories but before they could each get to what their power was, Angie stopped them.

"Do not give away your gift so easily. We may be of the same Covenant, but with others in the house, you should never discuss things without protective wards." She told them. They both suspected Angie knew already what each of their powers is anyway so they shut up and went to look at the hot guys staying with them.

The hot guys in question were outside messing around with their steeds. With the witches and the sorcerers, the witches get the stallions and the sorcerers get the mares. They all scampered off on their steeds and Jamari and Rachel hopped on their steeds and followed. They kept close enough to watch, but not close enough for the hotties to spot them.

"You guys go on and head back. I want do something by myself." Said the one on a fire colored mare.

"Yeah, you mean you want to practice asking one of those cute witches out." Teased the one on the mare that looked to be colored like calm water.

"Come on Rafe, let's leave Faolan to ask the tree out a dozen times." The one on the mare like water, Rafe they assumed, and the one on the mare with lots of Earthy tones left Faolan while he stuck his tongue out at them. He dismounted and sat.

"I know you're out there. You've been following us the whole time."He called out, suddenly. Rachel and Jamari looked at each other and decided, well, at least we could meet one hottie. They nudged their steeds forward.

"Hello Faolan. I'm Rachel, and this is Jamari. My family offered you shelter." She started.

"Where is the other person?" he interjected. Rachel and Jamari looked at each other, each with the same unspoken question in their eyes.

"Um, no one else is there. Just me and Rachel followed. The only other female at the house is Angie as the other witches are usually busy in town trying to keep things quiet." Jamari said, confused about why Faolan would think someone else was there with them.

"There is someone else in the trees there." He pointed. The girls looked back where he pointed and saw no one. They both let in some elements to heighten their eyesight and still, they saw no one.

"There is no one there, Faolan." Rachel said. He looked again.

"My apologies, I thought I saw someone."

"Whatever. We do that, like, _all_ the time." Jamari replied as she dismounted. Rachel followed. "So what's it like being a sorcerer?"

"Um…I think it's the same stuff for us like it is for you guys. We mess with the elements, we get steeds, we get special powers." He responded. "I think the only difference is that we are guys."

"Why don't witches and sorcerers don't go into covenants together then, if we are close to the same?" Rachel wondered out loud.

"Um, I think I can answer that." Faolan said. "We can't sense witch untrained power and I bet you guys can't sense our untrained power."

"Yeah, but couldn't we have like a witch elder and a sorcerer elder?" Jamari interjected.

"Um….maybe it's harder to hide our power when we use it together?" Faolan guessed.

"Maybe…." Jamari said.

"We could go bug someone about it." Rachel suggested.

"What do you mean?" Faolan asked.

"Well, I know there is a party tonight, we can bug our elder, you can bug yours…" Rachel explained.

"You mean be our normally, questiony selves and make them wonder why they picked us up in the first place?" Faolan asked.

"Exactly." Jamari said, seeing where Rachel had been heading with the statement before.

"Sure why not…..wait, what was that about a party?" Faolan said. Rachel and Jamari just giggled and they hopped up on their steeds and galloped away with Faolan trying, desperately, to follow.

* * *

Faolan caught up with them at the house. He liked the girls, they were quirky and fun. But what he didn't expect was that they had had enough time to spell the door to say "YOU SHALL NOT PASS" every time he went through it. The first time he heard it; he jumped back and heard giggling from behind the stable doors. When he went to investigate, he found Rachel and Jamari rolling on the ground trying to fight tears.

"We. Got. You. Good!" Jamari said in between bouts of laughter.

"Yeah," Rachel giggled. "I think you screamed like a girl."

"I don't scream like a girl." Faolan muttered, clearly trying to save what manliness he had left. But, they did get him good, he had to admit. He couldn't wait to see what pranks they pulled on the others and he wanted to be there for every one of them.

The girls just started laughing harder at his attempt to mend his pride. With that, he walked through the door and tried, unsuccessfully, to not flinch when Gandalf's booming voice sounded. The girls followed him in, giggling the whole time.


	2. Friend of Foe?

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Over the next few days, Faolan befriended Jamari and Rachel – though they referred to him as "one of the girls" behind his back, much to the amusement of his sorcerer friends. A lot of that befriending happened at the party Rachel and Jamari had told him about. There, they discovered that Faolan was partly right in why sorcerers and witches stayed away from each other. The other main reason is that a child of a witch and a sorcerer either gets so much power, they go insane or the line of power is dissolved and the witch and sorcerer line is ended. But whatever, right? So long as it doesn't happen to them.

One day, they were riding through the forest again.

"Come on, you two. Can't you keep up?" Jamari called.

"Yeah, well some of the steeds didn't spend two plus months running non-stop. So, pardon us if we seem a bit slow to you!" Rachel teased back as Wind got a burst of speed and past Night. Fire, Faolan's steed, started to catch up and naturally that started a full blown race. They ran all the way to the clearing where Jamari had spent her first night on the first run. She and Night stopped there.

"This was where we started and came back." She whispered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rachel said.

"Like, really Jamari. Since when do you whisper?" Faolan teased.

"I never did tell you about my gift." She responded.

"No, you didn't." Rachel agreed.

"Well, come on. Spit it out. Tell us EVERY detail." Faolan said, sounding just like the "girl" he is.

"Well, we weren't sure what it was at first, but once we realized where we were and once we had consulted the books, it was decided that I had the gift of-"

All of a sudden a black figure swooped through. They all jumped.

"You guys saw that too, right?" Rachel said, timidly. They nodded. "Maybe we should go." She said while scrambling up on Wind. Jamari and Faolan followed and soon they were running away with Jamari in the lead. They ran hard and fast and when they looked back, they saw the black figure was following. They ran faster and faster and then a grey-ish-brown wolf ran through their path. All of the steeds did a pirouette and a fourth and started running away from the house, the hooded figure, and the wolf. The wolf started to run beside them and the hooded figure gave off a very uneasy, almost fearful, feeling to the steeds.

When fireballs started getting thrown, they tried to put out the fires that started up but the witches couldn't control it and the sorcerer couldn't even manage a decent water spell. That's when Jamari made the split decision – I have to protect my friends. The first thing she thought of, she opened a door there and they ran through, but when she shut it, she didn't realize the wolf slipped in as well.

* * *

They were in a forest, but the trees were 10 times the size of the ones in the Smoky Mountains. It was dark and when Rachel and Faolan realized they were somewhere else, they started to freak. Jamari tried to pacify them, but once again before she could spit out what her gift was the wolf appeared. They all made to run again, but they were frozen stiff. The wolf walked up to Jamari and looked her in the eye.

_You….you are different from the witches I have met before._

_What?_

_You are made for something….something…big, world changing._

_WTF?_

_I see the wolf in you, the fire, the power. You just need a push._

_Ummm…..?_

The wolf got closer and touched his muzzle to her forehead and something…changed...inside her. Something stirred deep within. In a flash, he was gone and the spell lifted.

"What the hell was that?" Rachel spat out.

"Yeah, we deserve an explanation." Faolan added.

"Later, just…let me see if I can fix this." Jamari said. She tried to open the door to go back home, but nothing happened. She tried again and again and still nothing happened. She put every ounce of power into it and she realized someone, or something, was blocking her. "I can't get back." She murmured.

"What?" Rachel and Faolan asked at the same time.

"I CAN'T GET BACK!" She screamed and then she and Night took off in a fury. Faolan and Rachel started after her, but they could barely keep up. When they broke through the forest, they saw a huge castle. Everyone was stopped dead by the sheer size of it. Rachel went to Jamari's left, Faolan to the right.

"Jamari, where are we?" Rachel started, but Night reared and went off towards the castle. "Hey, WAIT UP! SLOW YOUR STEED DOWN!"

She kept going, until she ran into a giant of a man. He had scraggly, dark hair and a giant overcoat that looked to be made of animal skin and was worn down. He had a big black dog with him who started barking at the sight of Jamari.

"Down Fang, ya big brute." He said. "Wotcher doin' here? School don't start till 'morrow." Night pranced around with Jamari showing a fierceness never before seen by any of them.

"Why am I blocked?" She said, a coldness seeping in her voice. Rachel and Faolan were getting frightened by her. Why was she acting like this and where did this come from?

"I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout, but we shold get up ter da castle. Professor Dumbledore shold get dis straighted out." Rachel and Faolan's faces dropped. There's no way, they both thought. But Jamari and Night kept prancing and pacing. She didn't look shocked or scared or anything but scary and fierce.

"Very well, but he comes out here. We don't go in." This time, steel and raw power went through her voice. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Very well." He started walking up to the castle and Night followed. Rachel and Faolan went too, trying to keep the fear from taking over. It was starting to leak to their steeds. When they reached the doors, the giant went inside and left them there.

"Jamari, what the hell is going on?" Rachel started. Jamari didn't say anything.

"How is it possible for us to be in the world of Harry Potter, because I am positive that was Hagrid?" Faolan tried instead. Still, Jamari didn't answer.

"Please, girl, let us in on the loop. We are losing our minds here. Once again, please, what in the world is happening?" Rachel managed. She and Faolan jumped when the doors opened to a tall, elderly man with long silver hair and blue eyes. Still, Jamari just held her gaze as if this was the most normal thing in the world. Rachel and Faolan eyed her nervously.

"What spells do you have up that are blocking me?" she spat. He merely smiled at her gently.

"Why, what are you talking about, my dear?" He asked.

"We can't get back! We need to get back." She growled.

"Why don't we talk inside?"

"Why don't we stay out here?"

"As much as I would like to enjoy the night, it is late and there are dementors about." Jamari's face froze slightly at that. She scowled.

"Fine. What about Night, Wind, and Fire?"

"Hagrid will watch over them." Jamari turned to face Rachel and Faolan.

"Take your bag." She snapped as she grabbed hers and slid off Night gracefully. They waited for Rachel and Faolan to grab their bags and get off their steed. Dumbledore just smiled while Jamari worked to make her face blank. Once they were set, they walked to the stone gargoyle.

"Honeyduke's chocolate" he said and they went up to his office. A wave of his wand got 2 more chairs next to the already in front of his desk. He motioned for them to sit down and they did, except for Jamari. She stayed standing. "Now, what are your names and how did you managed to get here at Hogwarts?" Rachel and Faolan let out small gasps and still Jamari just stood there, defiantly staring into Dumbledore's eyes.

"Um, I'm Rachel, he's Faolan, and she's Jamari." She started, pointing at each person in turn. "We aren't exactly sure how we got here." She whispered eying Jamari.

"A black figure was chasing us and a wolf ran with us too. Then we were in the forest and just the wolf was there and he looked at Jamari and…" Faolan trailed off, he too was looking at Jamari by that point. Sill she stared; glared is more like it.

"We aren't staying here. We are going home, as soon as I am no longer blocked from letting us leave." She spat. "Do not, under any circumstances say a word about what you know or think you know." She directed at Faolan and Rachel. "In fact, don't even think of it. If you must, run through song lyrics. NOTHING is getting messed up this time!" Rachel and Faolan looked at her like she had finally gone off the deep end.

"Once again, what the hell is going on?" Rachel said. She kept looking at Jamari and as before, she didn't say a word.

"What do you mean, 'nothing is getting messed up this time'?" Dumbledore asked quietly. He seemed to know more than he was letting on; he just wanted to hear Jamari say it. Her eyes changed from a dangerous blue to a fiery yellow.

"None of your business." She literally growled. She moved into a crouch, as if to spring at him and then dropped like a dead man to the floor.

* * *

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! I know you guys love them ;)**


	3. The Change

**Jamari's Point of View**

Where was this coming from? Why can't I say a word? I hear myself speaking, yet it's like I am a tiny voice inside my own mind. I could feel the need to protect my friends and to protect our world and this one. I could feel the need to attack that man standing in front of me, but I don't know why. All I know is I need to crouch and spring and –

The pain, the agony: Like every bone in your body breaking over and over again and then healing themselves as the process repeated. I could feel the ground but it was nothing to my nerves, it was just this unbearable pain. I could feel them trying to move me, but I think my body was flailing too much. I could hear their worried voices, them trying to decide what to do. I could feel something trying to claw its way out through my skin.

It went on, for years it seemed, until finally it just stopped. It just stopped. For a second, I hardly could process the fact that there was no pain, no suffering. I opened my eyes and saw white walls and clean beds. It smelled weird, like hospital clean on steroids. I stood up and looked around and saw Dumbledore, Rachel, and Faolan in the front of a small crowd of adults. I took in there scared faces and looked at myself. I saw fur covering my whole body and looked to the side and looked with horror. My clothes were torn and shredded. I took a few steps forward and saw the whole group take the same number of steps back.

IT'S STILL ME! I tried to say, but it came out in a whine of a dog. How could this happen? No witch ever is a werewolf, we are immune! When we get bitten, we just have a bad infection for a few weeks and then it heals up nice and fast. We never turn. I looked up to the night sky and saw the moon was not full. Taking that in with the stares I was getting, I decided I needed to show I was in control. I sat down and looked at Dumbledore.

_Please. Please, I know you can hear me. Help me. We shouldn't be here and I shouldn't be like this. It's still me inside. I won't harm anyone. If they need proof, tell them…_ I started ransacking my memories for a good one and remembered the day we first met Faolan officially. I grinned at the thought. _Tell them it was my idea to hex the door so it gave off Lord of the Rings quotes when Faolan tried to walk through the door._

Dumbledore relayed the message and Faolan blushed with embarrassment. The guys still hadn't let up on the insults with that while Rachel started giggling.

"Wow, I mean….wow. Dang Jamari, talk about scaring us all the time." Rachel started. "Is this your gift?"

I shook my head no.

_I have the gift of doors, not the gift of shape-shifting. By all rights, I shouldn't be like this. My big first run thing was accidently going into the world of Twilight and getting stuck there for a bit because I couldn't figure out how to get back._

Dumbledore relayed the message and Rachel started squealing at the mention of Twilight. "YOU MET EDWARD CULLEN AND DIDN'T TELL ME?" I winced at the noise and whined a little bit. "Oops, sorry; I forgot. Sensitive hearing." She whispered.

_Well, every time I tried to tell you, we got interrupted. Remember? Angie, hooded figures, big bad wolf?_

Once again Dumbledore relayed the message, but he and the others were beginning to look a little confused.

"Ohhhhh, so that's what you were about to say. Hey, how fast can ya run?"

I shrugged and looked around I saw the door around the mass of people – well small group – and ran to it and back. Well attempted to run. My legs got tangled. Rachel and Faolan started laughing so I growled at them and started thinking about the whole walking/running thing. I took a few steps and once I could get that down moved to a walk and then a kind of trot until I was racing around. It was fun.

"Um…..you do realize your tail is wagging right?" Faolan commented. I looked behind me and tried to see and unfortunately, he was right. I thought about making it stop and it did. But naturally the moment I didn't think about it staying still, it started back up again. That was going to be either really annoying or really useful. Not sure which one yet….

"Can you do magic in your wolf form?" Rachel asked. Once again I shrugged and tried calling upon the elements. I could feel them there, but I couldn't manipulate them.

_Tell her that I think I need to relearn everything as a wolf meaning I have to start with a beginner circle._

Dumbledore told Rachel and she nodded. "That makes sense. If you want to try it out, we could go outside and I could draw the circle for you." I nodded when one of the adults piped up.

"What do mean by a beginner's circle?" she said. She had a bun and was kind of old. I also got a cat sense off of her so I assumed she was Mcgonagall.

"We don't need wands to do magic. We use…well, it's easier to show you if we go out to the grounds." Rachel explained. We started walking out when she added, "Just give us a warning or something if you get some people killin' urges." I rolled my eyes at that and she just smiled back.

When we got outside to a nice grassy area, Rachel created the circle with the pentagon inside. She stepped out and I stepped in. I pulled on the elements and let them fill me. I practiced the beginner exercises. I started with fire. I pulled, tugged, screamed for it to come forth and fill me and I was rewarded with a small flame. I jumped up and down, in excitement, awkwardly in my four legged form. I kept that there and worked on water. I dug deep and carved a path as best as I could and water trickled in and danced with fire teasingly.

I worked on air, tugging, pulling, demanding that it show and air joined with fire and water while I used inner strength for earth. While they formed into a 4 tiered column, I opened my soul to the last element, ether and while my soul lit the way for ether, it lit the way for another. Once ether formed the other elements into a ring that matched the circle, I looked out and saw him. I saw the wolf, the same one who kept showing up. I immediately felt something take over me and release the elements and run after him.

I could hear the others calling at me while we just went deeper and deeper into the Forbidden Forest. I tried to catch up and stop him but every time I changed my speed, he changed his so we stayed the same length away from each other. After what seemed forever, he turned and cut me off.

_Are you enjoying your wolf, young witch?_

_My wolf?_

_The body and mind of the wolf that was suppressed inside you? I gave her a nudge and she came out to play._

_You did this?!_

_I needed to. She is part of your destiny and I cannot ignore that._

_Why not?_

_Because destiny has chosen this role for me to play._

_Wait, who are you?_

_I am Epicurus Ethelwulf, the 5__th__ founder of Hogwarts._

_WHAT?_

_I was shunned because of my werewolf–like abilities._

_So we are not true werewolves?_

_Yes, we are not true werewolves._

_How did you run in my world if you are a part of this one?_

_We have special abilities. We can go over these in depth later. But to the matter at hand: You have made the first change and it is my duty to help you through this. When we go back, I will walk with you and be with you for the change back. This will get easier and will become painless when you learn how to be one with your wolf._

_One with my….wolf?_

_Yes, exactly. I can help you through this process._

_Ok…._

_The other matter: you have been blocked from going back because there are things you need to do in this world. You need to stay and do them, learn them, and begin your journey. Rachel and Faolan will have their parts to play in it as well as others._

_Others?_

_This is not the only world you will journey into. But we can discuss this later as well, now we really must get back so you can assume your human form again._

With that he took off and once again I was forced to follow. When we made it back, they had conjured chairs and were sitting, waiting for us to return. I could feel Dumbledore's gaze but when I turned to look at him, he seemed a little disappointed.

_Can he not hear us?_

_No, I am shielding our minds and the shield will stay with you forever. Your mind, and your steed's mind, will always be private though you can show what you want willingly so long as you aren't being tortured for that piece of information._

_Cool._

_The wolf comes inside with us._ I sent to Dumbledore. He raised an eyebrow at that but nevertheless, told the others.

"But, isn't he the one who did this to you?" Faolan asked. I glared at him and he took three steps back, hands raised in defense.

_HE COMES WITH US!_ I sent out again with force. I started walking back inside and Epicurus followed along with the rest of them. I ran up to the hospital wing. When I saw my shredded clothes again I started putting two and two together and thought about me changing back….with all these men in the room…

Epicurus caught that last part and reached his mind out to everyone else's with the message for all men to get out now. When no one moved to do as he asked, he sent an even stronger one that sent them almost running for the door. He closed his mind back to just me and him.

_Are you ready? _I nodded. _I will push you to turn then, soon, you will be able to do this when you want but until then, without me, you would be stuck until you had figured out how to change back._

_That would have sucked._

_Yes, it would have. Now get ready…_I felt him push my wolf out of the way and I start to change back. I was just as painful as changing into the wolf in the first place. But this time, I wasn't alone. I could feel him the whole time and if anything, he helped me keep the screams to a minimum. Finally, it was done. And once my mind got over the shock, it decided it needed to take inventory and knocked me out cold.


	4. 5th founder, 5th house

**AN: Assume it's from Jamari's Point of View unless told otherwise from this point on.**

**Also, thx for the reviews :)**

* * *

When I woke up, at least I was clothed. And human. I looked around and saw Epicurus waiting. When he saw me with my eyes open, he gave me a wolf smile.

_You didn't sleep as long as I thought you would._

_How long?_

_The students of Hogwarts are boarding the train and you need to go speak with Dumbledore about the situation at hand._

_The situation at hand?_

_You cannot leave until you have done what you were meant to do._

_So I have to go tell Dumbledore, we need to stay at Hogwarts because I can't open the door to our world until destiny wants me to?_

_Yes, in a nut shell._

_That's not going to be awkward at all….._

He just smiled back and I got up and went to find the gargoyle that takes you to his office. "Honeyduke's chocolate" I said when I reached it. It didn't move. "Lemon drops, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Blood Pops, Cockroach Cluster, Acid Pops…." That did it. I went up.

He was surprised to see me. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Me and my friends have a slight problem." I turned and glanced behind me and saw Epicurus had come too. He was becoming my own personal shadow. "Ummm, apparently we can't get back to our world until destiny thinks we have done what we need to do here or something….." I looked again at Epicurus for confirmation and he nodded his head.

"So, you need a place to stay?" he prodded.

"Ummm, yeah and we prefer magical 'cause it's kind of hard to hide magical powers from the world and I really don't like forcing someone to either ignore it or make them forget if they don't accept it…and he," I pointed to Epicurus, "says we need to stay here for something so can we stay here?"

"For you to stay here, and since you have magic, we could enroll you and you could be sorted along with the rest of your friends so you can continue your magical studies."

Once again I looked at Epicurus for conformation and once again he nodded, this time for me to say yes. So I did. "Good, we can explain your situation to the school later today when you need to get sorted. Of course you don't have wands or books or equipment…"

"We have that covered. We have grimoires and we either have or can get ingredients for witches' brew and we don't need wands. We also each have a cauldron we carry with us in case we ever need to make something."

"Well, then I guess you can join your year in class and we can find a way to keep your werewolf-like abilities away from the school until you have control. You won't be alone. Our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts-"

"Teacher, Professor R. J. Lupin is a full blooded werewolf and it has been arranged for him to take the wolfsbane potion so he won't go on killing rampages through the school grounds." I interrupted. "I know."

"Your friends told me able the books, but I had assumed that you being here in the first place changed them. Apparently, I was wrong."

"No, the story has changed, trust me on that. The last one, my steed had to wipe the memory of a bunch of vampires, werewolves, and a human for it to go back to how it was supposed to be. But I don't plan on doing that this time. There are things that I don't like and I plan on stopping them, starting with the whole 'Harry is too young'. I find if adults just tell us everything, it's a lot better later on because we know exactly what is happening and why. I also suggest you don't baby him. He's more capable than he looks." I looked him in the eye the whole time while I got that speech off my chest.

"We can discuss that later as the train is pulling in and you need to tell your friends what is happening and to wait outside the Great Hall." He said in a really annoying voice as if speaking to a small child. I had to resist the temptation to clot him on the head. Epicurus chuckled at that and I glared at him too. But, I still left to track down Rachel and Faolan. When I had, I quickly caught them up to speed and promised to tell them the whole story later tonight, perhaps in the Room of Requirement if we weren't in the same house.

When we got to the Great Hall we could see the first years going in and we waited outside for our "cue" you could say. "Welcome. Before we start sorting I would like you to welcome," we walked in, "the Americans Jamari, Rachel, and Faolan. They will be sorted along with the other first years but will be taking class with the third years." We got in line and the sorting started.

We had consented to be the last three to be sorted and so it was a while before we got to our names. None of us gave our last name as we technically don't have them. We give our name and our Covenant. Therefore all we had was our first names as the whole Covenant thing was a little hard to explain sometimes.

"Jamari." Flitwick read off of the scroll. I walked up and he put on the sorting hat. I could feel it shifting through all of my memories.

_I had heard of the 5__th__ founder, but no one mentioned him….but on with the sorting. You are intelligent, Ravenclaw perhaps though you are fiercely loyal to your friends. But very brave, you didn't freak out when you changed and you questioned Dumbledore directly. But you know how to manipulate your peers, Slytherin then? No, another…..there's another option. Better be… _ETHELWULF!

The entire hall was silent. Then whispers broke out faster than the teachers could figure out what to do. I grinned, I figured if there was a 5th founder, then there was a 5th house, and a 5th common room. Flitwick took the sorting hat and I got up, not sure where to go when I saw Epicurus walk in. That started a whole other set of whispers through the hall when I noticed the Great Hall seemed….bigger. Dumbledore noticed as well and with a wave of his wand, another table showed up in the middle of the hall and the other tables seemed to glide out of the way. It was as big as the other tables and I went and sat at the front seat. Epicurus sat in front of the table. Dumbledore nodded for Flitwick to continue the sorting. I could feel everyone staring at me.

"Rachel, "Flitwick called. She went up and it wasn't long before she also got to come to Ethelwulf. The whispers got greater and when Rachel came and sat next to me, we sat as tall and proud as we could, trying to ignore the stares and looks we got.

"Faolan," he squeaked. He also joined me and Rachel at the new Ethelwulf table. While Flitwick took the stool away I noticed a boy and a girl sneak in while McGonagall sat down at the teacher's table. I saw their stares and I noticed they had robes of Gryffindor. I assumed they were Harry and Hermione as Hermione needed her time turner and I think Harry passed out on the train ride up. I wasn't entirely positive but I think they made him see Madam Pomfrey before letting him come to the feast. I watched as they sat down and started whispering to a bunch of red heads. I assumed they were the Weasley bunch. Dumbledore stood and the entire hall dropped to silence.

"It seems we have a new house, Ethelwulf. The staff and I will discuss whether we shall re-sort the school or not and will let you know tomorrow what we find. But enough of that for now. I have a few other things to say to you all, and one of them is very serious," I tried not to laugh at the unintentional Sirius joke he made, "I think it best to get out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks," I grinned. Harry and Ron were not going to be happy about that. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." I hoot and hollered for him, making a vow that he would not die at the Battle of Hogwarts. "As to our second new appointment: Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." I also applauded Hagrid, I had always liked him.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!" He clapped his hands once and food appeared on the tables…all five of them. I wondered if when he conjured up the fifth table in the middle he did another one in the kitchens and hoped the house elves just started putting food on it.

At least the food was good while we three ate in silent awkwardness to the chattering around us. I am pretty sure all of the teachers watched us the whole time while the rest of the school talked. It was long and slow and awkward. Finally, Dumbledore sent the rest of the school to their common rooms while we stayed behind. While the school left the Great Hall, Epicurus and I spoke.

_I know where the common room is._

_You do realize that's not the only problem. We need a head of house._

_What about me?_

_I don't know if it will be allowed as don't you have to teach here to be head?_

_Well, yes you do, but I need to teach you how to be a wolf._

_What about our mascot per se?_

_Well, it was to be a wolf but I'm not entirely sure about colors….how about brown and orange. They are very wolf like._

_I guess…but what about points? We can't possibly win with just 3 people._

_You would be surprised what can be accomplished when you put your mind to it._

I glanced up from our conversation and saw the teachers walking down and that the hall was empty.

"It seems we have a bit a difficulty with your house. You have no common room, house colors, or even a head of house not to mention you seem to be a little short of people." Dumbledore said.

"We have a common room, we are wolves and the colors are brown and orange." I quickly interjected before he got started. "Head of House can be Epicurus here," I gestured towards him. "And for being short of people, I bet that the sorting hat remembers who it sorted and would be more than glad to help shorten the list of who could possibly be put in the house of Ethelwulf."

"Epicurus isn't even a teacher. Headmaster, you can't be allowing this?" Snape said. I assumed it was Snape due to his greasy, dark features and his overall depressing look.

"He may not be a teacher, but he is a founder." I said lightly. They would find out sooner or later and it might be best to get this out of the way sooner. Naturally, there was shock going around their faces. Epicurus nodded in confirmation. "And as we discussed before about how I am not a real werewolf, he is also not and he can teach control. If anything, he will be a teacher here but whether or not he is an official one will be up to you." I continued, speaking directly to Dumbledore this time.

"What do you mean you are not a true werewolf?" Lupin asked. He was going to be hard once I learn control.

"I mean, I and he are not forced to change into a wolf at the full moon and we are not controlled by bloodlust. However, it is hard to change at all without help and if he had not push my wolf out of the way, I could have been stuck like that for weeks until I figured out how to change back. Also, it isn't painless for me or quick, but I've heard that changes with time. I really hope it does cause that was not fun." I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye. "We can talk later, if you would like." I forced myself to look up and he nodded.

"It would seem you have given me no choice in the matter. He can be an official teacher, but he will not have many students, just those who can change into wolves. But where is this common room?" Dumbledore asked. I was wondering that myself and I looked over at Epicurus. He just walked out of the Great Hall. I followed and heard the rest of them follow too. We walked up a lot of steps until we reached what I think was the 6th floor. He walked around until we reached a painting of a lone wolf.

Epicurus just looked at him and he moved to the side and showed a door. I reached over and opened it and walked inside. It was beautiful. There was a ginormous marble fireplace that was carved to look like a forest opening. The couches and chairs were in forest themes with little wolves carved into them artfully. The walls seemed to be made of trees and the carpet looked and smelled like grass. I saw the window and it looked out over the forbidden forest. To the left of the window was an opening. I walked to it and it split into two sections. I went to the right and the whole way up, there were beautiful designs. Each landing had a different scene. I went into the first door and saw the beds. They were four poster beds with forest brown sheets and warm wooly blankets with various wolfs painted onto each. I ran into the bathroom and even there the wolf theme was apparent.

"Hey Jamari, mind coming back down? I can't get up there." Faolan called. If he couldn't get up here then that meant this was the girls' side. I went back down and they were all looking around. I really liked it. It seemed a lot better than how the other common rooms were described.

_You know there are secret rooms in here as well, but I will show you when they leave._

_What's in them?_

_You'll see._

"What's the password?" Dumbledore asked. I shrugged and looked at Epicurus.

_There is no password._

"What do you mean, there's no password?" I asked out loud, still looking at him.

_The wolf knows who belongs in the House of Ethelwulf and only those may give permission to enter excepting for the Headmaster._

"Umm, how does it know that?" I prodded.

_How does the Sorting Hat know where to put you?_

"Fair point." I said. "Ok, he says there's no need for a password because the wolf knows who shouldn't be in the common room. Don't ask how, though; he ain't telling."

"Well, it is getting late so we'll leave you to sleep. Goodnight." Dumbledore wrapped up.

"Goodnight," we chorused while the teachers left. And the moment they did, we started discussing.


	5. The House of Ethelwulf

**AN: I will try to get one or two chapters out each week. Thanks for the reviews BTW. :)**

* * *

"Ok, time to fully spill girl. Like, right now." Rachel started.

"Well, on first run, we went about 2 weeks before I used my gift and we weren't sure what it was at first. We just saw we were someplace different and I told Night to go to the closest house to ask where we were and there was this hot drool worthy guy who opened the door and introduced himself as Carlisle and told me I was near Forks, Washington. At first I thought it was a coincidence, and then I met the rest of the family and felt the vampire vibes Night was getting and put 2 and 2 together. I asked if they were the Cullens, explained about our world and then remembered I had a copy of the series in my bag awhile later. Edward read most of them, but didn't get through the parts that mattered with Breaking Dawn and he freaked. I participated in the newborn battle and I'll say don't try to take on a bunch of newborns by yourself without more experience. It's hard enough with help. Oh, then Night wiped their memories and we left before the Volturi showed their face. Then here, I just thought of the first place to come and we were supposed to only be there for a few minutes, long enough to lose the figure thing chasing us. Then Epicurus showed up and my wolf took control and you know the rest." I said as fast as possible, trying to keep from getting interrupted.

"Again, YOU MET EDWARD CULLEN!" Rachel squealed.

"Yeah, and he tried to kill me!" I shot back. "And, they're all taken, even Jacob. But you could take Seth." I grinned at the thought of poor Seth being imprinted to Rachel.

"Seth's nice…"Rachel trailed off in an expression I knew well. It was one where she was deciding how well the guy in question fits her requirements of boyfriend.

"Yeah, he is. But his alpha at the time is a little too stubborn. I'm glad Edward and Seth still fought together for real. That little scene creates an amazing brother like bond between them. Anyway, we have a slight problem of knowing what will happen and then screwing it all up. So, now we are in the same boat as everyone else meaning our chaos can't be organized. Therefore, don't mention things you think will happen; let me do the talking as I have been here before."

"You mean, we shouldn't tell Harry what will happen. He should know and what about all those people who die?" Faolan interjected.

"Well, I plan on giving certain people a thorough talking to with this, starting with Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin."

"You're going to take them on all at once?" Rachel asked. I nodded in reply. "You are officially crazy."

"Really? I never noticed. And are you implying I was/am unofficially crazy?" I said, faking shockedness.

"Well…..yeah, a bit." Faolan said.

"Fun, anyway…hey Epicurus. Where were those secret rooms you promised?" I changed topics. They weren't there last time; they didn't know what happened.

_Go to the fireplace and pet the wolf._

"Pet the wolf…" I smirked as I went and did what he said to the carved wolf in question. It opened to a ginormous area. It was at least 3 stories high. At the top, you could see hammocks up really high and underneath them pillows and blankets, like dog beds on steroids. The second level had wonderful views with all sorts of little nick knacks and things that looked like toys. On the floor we were on, it was like a big bonfire where everyone could gather and hang out. I walked around and noticed the trap door and went inside. It was a sound proof room with all sorts of areas kind of hidden away with their own closets full of soft robes in various colors.

_Is this were we can change to and from wolf form without fear?_

_Yup. And, with added sound-proofing, no one will ever here the screams of those still learning. Here, you can learn to change silently without the whole school finding out._

_That's awesome._

I went back up and walked with them back into the common room and watched as the fireplace sealed shut again. "Well, we have a busy day tomorrow so good night my peeps." I walked upstairs to the third floor of the girls' side and climbed into a bed. I was nice and comforting and I fell asleep with the wolf spirits that stay and protect the students of the house Ethelwulf.

* * *

It was not fun getting up in the morning early. In fact, it had been so long since I had gone to school; I had forgotten how horrible it is to be up before 10 am. After I had somehow managed to drag myself up and make myself look somewhat presentable and human-like, I stumbled down the stairs to find perky morning people.

"Jamari, come on. I want to find out who will be joining us here." Rachel said dragging me and Faolan through the door and down to the Great Hall. I think she talked the whole time but I'm not sure, I was still half asleep.

We went and sat down and I saw the entire school was already there, waiting. As I'm sure the Great Hall just opened itself to students to come in, I am positive that this was the earliest anyone had been here. They all chattered and chattered away until Dumbledore came in with the sorting hat. He raised his arms up for silence and the whole hall waited anxiously.

"The sorting hat remembers the sorting of everyone who put it on their head. The following students shall join the house of Ethelwulf and will learn where the common room is. Those of you who do move to Ethelwulf will be wise to learn that the passwords of your old common room will have changed and that no one will give it to you. If we find that you have not accepted your new house, there will be grave consequences. The following people will join Ethelwulf." He went into a list of about 10 names. I watched as the people in question slowly stood up and joined the table. They did not look happy about it. "The following people shall be entirely re-sorted." Again, he went into a list, but this time they got the sorting hat. Out of around 50 people, about half joined us. We now had around 35-40 people in our house. It was still less than everyone else, but at least we now had a chance with fitting in. "Those who have moved houses, you're belongings will make their way to your common room. The Americans can show you were it is after breakfast and we will give you today off to get used to this and make new friends out people who were once rivals. But in any case, enjoy the rest of the day." He went away and we were left with dealing with 35 people who just got moved out of their house. This was not going to be pleasant.

After about ten minutes of the old Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs just sitting there and staring while the old Gryffindors and Slytherins looked like they wanted to poke each other's eyes out, I decided to speak up. "Umm….welcome to Ethelwulf…I guess. How about we go up to the common room….I think you'll find it a lot cooler than the others and yes, I know what they all look like." They all looked at me with surprise. They nodded and confirmed wanting of going to the common room so I got up and led the way with Epicurus at my side. The entire Hall fell silent as we got up and left.

When we got to the door, someone asked what the password was. "There is no password. The wolf knows who can come and who cannot." I replied.

"How does it know that?"

"How does the sorting hat know where you should be placed?" And with that, I walked inside with everyone else. I heard gasps as people saw inside. "I think the girls are on the right, but we aren't positive. You guys in here can try and see if we are right about that and make sure Faolan wasn't having one of his fail moments." I teased. "But if anything, maybe we should all sit around and learn each other's names and see if we can figure out what Ethelwulf will be known for before the rest of the school gets a wrong reputation for us."

"Who put you in charge?" someone else shouted.

"No one, but all of you shut up and think for a moment. We are now labeled as the weakest house and personally, I'd rather that end up being a underestimate of us instead of the truth. We need to become the strongest house there is, a family made up of people who lived in another house for years sometimes. And it's going to be hard, but how about we start with names. Us just knowing each other; or is that too difficult for you loyal Hufflepuffs, manipulative Slytherins, thick Gryffindors, and braniac Ravenclaws? Because remember what Dumbledore said about what will happen if you don't accept this house whole heartedly."

With that, they finally submitted and sat. "Good, I'll start. My name is Jamari and I am American and will be learning with the 3rd years even though I am 2 years older than them. Where I am from, we learn things differently with the first years learning how to control their powers until we come of age, and then we cram for about four years and go off and do things for our Covenant, our family of sorts, or do independent study to help further our knowledge of magic."

Rachel was next. "Hi, my name is Rachel, and I am also American and will also be studying with the 3rd years. I am next in line for control of my Covenant, which is the same Covenant as Jamari's."

"Hello, I am Faolan, I am American too, and will be studying with the 3rd years. My Covenant is just made up of sorcerers while their Covenant just has witches. We can't really tell you why, we aren't that far into our studies because we don't run into each other a lot."

"Umm, my name is Brenna….Brenna Tyler. I am a 3rd year."

And on it went until everyone was introduced. "Ok, good. Now let's find out what the house of Ethelwulf is made of. What do we have in common with each other? Those of you who were resorted into Ethelwulf via the sorting hat, did it say anything?"

"It said: you fit best here."

"It told me: you are brave, but you never really fit anywhere."

"It told me something like that too."

"And me."

It starting turning into babble so I held my hands up for silence and they were as shocked as I was that they listened to the gesture. "Ok, so Ethelwulf is for those who never really fit anywhere, the people who were shunned and looked down upon because of who they are. But if that is true, then why aren't all the muggleborns here, or the wizards and witches who were abused as children by the muggle side of their family or the witches and wizards who were abused because it was believed they were Squibs." I looked up and saw Epicurus. "Any thoughts Epicurus?"

_You all have the wolf inside you._

_Wait, all of them have the ability to turn?_

_Not all of them, but many I can push to turn if they wish while the others just get some of the powers and some others as a bit of compensation._

"Ok, Epicurus there can speak to me through my mind. He can do it to you as well if he wishes of if you need to speak to him. But what binds us together is we all have a wolf living inside of us. It isn't a werewolf, but some do have the ability to turn into a wolf whenever they like with some help. The rest of you will share some powers that you get with the ability to change, but you will also have powers that we don't. Don't ask me which one of you can change, because only Epicurus can tell, but it will be your choice. But we need to discuss this in private and no one must know." While I got bombarded with questions, I went and petted the wolf on the fireplace. It went silent as it opened.

"Come in." I smiled and went in myself and they followed. "This is the secret room of Ethelwulf house. Not even the Headmaster knows of it and in fact the Headmaster will never know of it. Only those of Ethelwulf are allowed to know of its existence. Should anything happen in here, someone gets a teacher while we all move back into the common room before they get here. Agreed?" Surprising to me they all nodded. "Now, let's find out who can turn and who can't and those who can turn can make their decisions. If you can turn, I'm sure Epicurus will let you know somehow and you can come downstairs with me." I walked downstairs and waited.

Where was this coming from? I had taken charge and coming up with all sorts of ideas and things I shouldn't know or shouldn't be deciding. Naturally, Epicurus butted in while sending kids downstairs.

_You are the Alpha._

_What?_

_You are the Alpha, like head of the pack. This is your pack and they must obey you if you give an order. Even just a suggestion holds a lot of power over them. I wonder who the Beta will be._

_So, hold on. I'm in charge of all these kids and they have to do what I say and I don't get a choice in Beta?_

_Well, every year, whoever has the most dominance over the other wolves gets the Alpha position, the next most dominate wolf Beta and so on through the pack's first 4._

_What's the pack's first 4?_

_The first 4 most dominate wolves outside of the Alpha who is dominate enough to take on the position of Alpha should the Alpha leave the pack or die. It is the job of the Alpha to care and protect the pack, to provide for the pack, to disciple the pack when necessary._

_So, basically, I have to act like a mother hen?_

_In a nut shell, yes._

_Fun. Is that the last?_

_Yeah, that's the last._

"Shut the door behind you." I watch while he did as I said. "Now, while Epicurus deals with the students upstairs, I get to explain this to you. Turning into a wolf is not pleasant and it is not fun. Neither is changing back. I have been told it gets easier with time, but I don't know if that is true as I have only been through the change once. You won't be able to control it at first either, but that also gets better with time, so I'm told. If you decide you want to make the change, it will never go away. Once you awaken your wolf, you won't be able to ever go back to being a normal witch or wizard and you will have to learn control, or else your wolf and your human will be fighting for the wheel for the rest of your life. However, I was a wolf for a few hours, just a few, and I can tell you it was the most amazing thing in the world and it was worth the hours of pain and suffering I went through to get there. I understand if you don't want this, but if you stay down here to make your first change, I will make it with you. Also, if you aren't in your 7th year, this will not be the first time this offer will be made. We will make it every year and once we find out how long it takes for control, we might be able to make the offer more often. But in any case make your choice now. You stay, you will change, you go back up, you will not." I waited. I expected to be bombarded with questions but they just stood there, ready to make the change with me. Even the first years, the 11 year olds were showing remarkable bravery. I had a feeling, every time the offer is made, none will refuse if it is given by the Alpha of the pack.

"Ok…since none are leaving, chose an area for yourself, strip, and put on a robe. Trust me you'll need it. If you change with your clothes on, they will get ripped apart." They all did as I said and I followed my own orders. I got a nice black robe that was really soft. I looked up and saw Epicurus coming down.

_We are ready, none decided against the change._

_I didn't expect them too._

_Let me guess, offer made by an Alpha?_

_You are correct. Anyway, I'll start with the youngest, they will be the most afraid and it takes them the most time. I'll start you so you can be there as comfort for them when they are done._

I felt him nudge my wolf forward and the change happened. It was faster this time, but every bit as painful, as if the pain had been squished into a tighter form so it was the same amount but in less time. When I was done, I looked up and saw I was the first one done with it. I heard the screams and then, they started getting less as they completed the change and were wolves. They were all beautiful.

_How do we talk?_

_The same way we do._

I went up to one who I knew was a first year, if nothing more than the size of the wolf. He was barely more than a cub. I nudged him gently, comforting as he was scared.

_It's alright little one. I know it hurt. But now you can play. Walk upstairs and there are beds for wolves and toys. It's ok._

He looked better after that, more confident and I felt pride in the fact I had done my duty to a pack member. My wolf was practically preening. I sent the same message out to the others and we went upstairs. The rest of them were waiting and we played as a pack, the humans and the wolves, all a part of the same blood bond. I could feel them all. We went to the hammocks and bedding after a few hours and we slept while those in human form went to go sneak the wolves some food and show up at the Great Hall, to not attract suspicion. But soon, it was getting dark and the day was coming to a close, and the wolves went to change back. We slept through the night downstairs in our human forms, but we awoke to the sight of the humans sleeping up top in the hammocks, watching, waiting for us to wake up and tell of the wonders of the change. This, this was the house of Ethelwulf and we were not weak, or easily broken for we had formed a bond faster and stronger than any other house bond. This was our legacy.


	6. Lot's of Yelling

I was back as a human and the rest of them were too. I grinned while I shouted up to those in the hammocks. "What time is it?"

"It's about 7 in the morning." Rachel shouted back.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Come on, let's get dressed and go to the Great Hall. We've got classes." I got up and went into the common room and they all followed. We went our separate ways to find which bed was ours specifically and I went and changed into my witch robes. They were fancier than the ones Hogwarts had its students wear, but then again I am Alpha. I should get a chance to show off my status as Mother Hen. I walked down and they were all waiting, ready to go. We walked down together, talking and chattering away as if we had been lifelong friends.

Everyone was there before us again. And they stared while we walked in with grins and loudness and babbles as we went on as if nothing was unusual. I sat at the head of the table and no one sat at the first two seats on either side of me. I guessed that was for my first 4 and I also guessed that they hadn't figured out who they were yet, or Epicurus hadn't talked to them. I watched as Dumbledore handed me the schedules and I passed them out. I looked at mine and saw I had Fridays off for my wolf lessons. I peaked at everyone else's and noticed they had gotten Fridays off too. Epicurus winked at me. He was really beginning to dig his nose in pack business, but I suppose he has a right.

We had Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors and Slytherins, same with Potions, Divination, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but History of Magic, Charms, and Herbology with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. If anything, at least half of the classes would be interesting. I watched the mail come in and a phoenix dropped a letter off to me. It was fast, and I could barely make it out that it was a phoenix and I was paying attention to it. I opened it up and it said to be in Dumbledore's office after breakfast. Better get this over with.

I stood and noticed the entire house stood with me. I told them to go to class, I would meet up with them later and went to find the gargoyle. It said at the bottom of the letter the password was cockroach clusters. I went up and knocked. He told me to come in so I did.

"Miss Jamari, good. You got my letter." He started.

"Sent by Fawkes. What is this about?"

"We need to discuss your change and how you will go about hiding it from your house. Also, if there is anyone who is not taking the change in scenery well."

"There is no need for me to hide it from them. They are my pack, my house and they accept it."

"They accepted you change into a wolf when they grew up with hysteria surrounding werewolves." He was a little skeptic, couldn't really blame him though.

"Like I said, there is no need. You saw us walk down together, laughing, talking, becoming friends. They have accepted and moved on."

"But you sat alone."

"I sat alone for reasons I and my pack shall know only. Even they did not know why they sat were they did consciously. The house works like a pack, professor, and they have all joined its ranks. But while we are here, I would like to make a request."

"What is it?"

"I wish to speak to you, Snape, and Lupin at the same time. It's important and no I can't tell just you. I have to tell all of you at the same time."

"I am sure I can arrange that. Perhaps later tonight?"

"Not too late, I've forgotten how horrible it is having to get up early. I'm still in summer mode."

"How about after your last class then?"

"That'll work. Is that all?"

"For now." I got a weird feeling he knew more about the house than he was letting on, but it was Dumbledore. He makes lots of people feel that way. I went to class, and was automatically greeted upon arrival by my house members. This was going to be weird.

It was the end of Potions and we went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was going to be fun. While we walked up to the Teacher's Lounge, I stuck near the back and noticed that no one in my house went ahead of me. I walked to the front so they could mingle, but they didn't, they carved a path to the front and I think one even growled at another student. Lupin noticed, but he didn't say anything of it.

We ran into Peeves on the way up, but one look at me and he ran off. At least he wouldn't bother the pack.

The lesson went as it had in the book with the only exception being Ethelwulf being added and we Americans didn't take part. We deal with boggarts differently. They are made up of darkness and fire so we mix water and ether and pour it in until it cancels them out. It's really simple. The worst that could happen is you accidently create a water spirit or you didn't pour enough in and you get a harmless, if annoying, boggart. Afterwards, Lupin and I made our way up to Dumbledore's office.

After a few staircases of silence, I finally spoke up. "You know if Ethelwulf house was there when you came to Hogwarts, you would have been a part of it. When you change, you wouldn't be able to turn one of the house members into a werewolf. You would have been able to turn without fear of injury."

"Inside the common room?" He asked. "Where I could still kill someone?" He had dropped to a whisper.

"This weekend, come to the common room entrance. The wolf will let you in and I will show you. It's my duty to show you, but no one must know. At least give me your silence until you see and then you can decide for yourself if we are right in staying silent."

He looked at me long and hard. "How do you know this?"

"A part from the books, I had a long conversation with Epicurus while I was a wolf. He explained a lot of this to me. We are a pack and I am its Alpha. They do things on a subconscious level that works like a pack. Hopefully, the first 4 will be named and we can go about starting generations' worth of traditions. You can be a part of it too if you wish. But like I said, it's my duty as Alpha to help and protect all wolves, even those older than me."

He looked at me with a weird expression, but finally nodded and said. "Alright, I'll come to the common room Friday night."

We reached the gargoyle and went up. Snape and Dumbledore were waiting for us. "Now, Miss Jamari, what is so important that you must tell all of us?"

"For starters, you all are supposed to die: two of you at the Battle of Hogwarts, one at the Battle of Astronomy Tower. Now, I don't like dying and only two deaths are necessary, Harry's and Voldemort's."

"Harry dies?!" Lupin interrupted. "Don't you want to keep him from dying?!"

"It's a technically in his case. He comes back. Like really, he does." Lupin was looking very skeptic about it. "Now, next year at the Triwizard tournament, he will attempt to come back. Now if we can … 'arrange' for him to still keep to those plans, then we can take him down then. Meaning, certain events must take place. Mad-eye will come to teach and it won't be Moody, it'll be Barty Crouch Jr. and since the books change to fit the story, I would really like it if he still gets his scene, cause I like David Tennant and that's one his major roles he gets to play as an actor. Questions?"

"Yes, you do realize he will come back again?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Yeah, which is why it's helpful I know where they all are. Let's see…..the ring is at that one house...ummm, Marvolo's house. The locket is at the Black's thanks to Sirius's little bro. The cup is in Belatrix's vault I believe. I'm not entirely sure on that one. The diadem thingy is here at school, Room of Requirement. Think, think, think…ring, 3 founder's items, oh, the snake is with him, and it'll be there when he comes back. The diary is taken care of, and then there's Harry who will die and come back. Piece of cake thanks to the Sword of Godric Gryffindor." And here's some more shock. I waited patiently while they attempted to process this, so I decided to go on. "Now, Voldy can't come back unless we let Peter Pettigrew escape this year and we need to let him think he has successfully infiltrated the school. Therefore, you Snape can't poke and prod around Mad-eye and you can't let him know you know it's him who steals from your private stores. You can blame Harry in front of him. Oh, and you'll have to play triple agent as usual. What was the other thing…..oh, yeah: you have to let Harry get entered into the Triwizard Tournament. Don't stop Crouch from entering him."

"Wait, you said Peter Pettigrew. He's dead." Lupin started.

"Unfortunately, Wormtail isn't dead. He's very much alive and Sirius is an innocent man." Snape snorted at that. "Well, innocent with killing people and betraying his best friends and his godson. And your one to judge Snape, if you hadn't heard the prophecy and spill to Voldy in the first place, then they wouldn't have had a need for a Secret Keeper." He fell silent at that and went back to his depressing demeanor. Ok, maybe that was a little harsh. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You do make up for it. And I would still like for you to have that chance." I could see tears threatening to spill with him, so I turned away. "Any other questions?"

"Do you know what those 7 items you named are?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes I do and personally, I really would hate for Harry to have to spend his 7th year looking all over the place for them while being on the run from the Ministry as well."

"And you mentioned a David Tennant like he was an actor?"

"He is. Not only are there books, there are movies. The last one, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 came out not that long ago and it was sold out worldwide. I remember I had to get tickets first thing in the morning and it was for the last showing of that day and we waited outside to be let in the theatre and everyone came out in tears. I love it to death, but still the last one has the most deaths. Mad-eye, Hedwig, Dobby, you Snape, you Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Collin, and a lot more die. All of Hogwarts puts up a fight. Anyway, if any actor ever had a part in any of the movies of Harry Potter, the world knows their names. Anytime we see that actor again or hear their voice, the world cries out they were in Harry Potter. The kids who play Harry, Ron, and Hermione literally grew up on set and I will admit it is weird seeing them in a movie that isn't Harry Potter. Also, before you ask, the only actor's name I remember for you three is yours Snape if only because I secretly wondered how many red cards he got because he couldn't stop laughing long enough for a good take. It's Alan Rickman. The only other thing I can tell you about actors for you three is that you had two Dumbledore, because the first one died somewhere in between the second and third movie which would be this year and last year. There is one book for every year and they are in Harry's point of view. Any other questions?"

"Yeah, again. How do you know all this and how do you know it will work out like you say it will?" Lupin asked.

"Easy. First off, there are lots of things Harry finds out over the years. Two, if we play things right this year and the next, then the story will keep going on as it is written with the only difference being Ethelwulf. We will know for sure later in the year if Sirius tries to break into the Gryffindor Common room. If he does and sends the Fat Lady away and Sir Cadagon is the only one who volunteers to take over until the Fat Lady is restored, then that is a really good sign. Three, Peter needs to get away so he can go help bring Voldy back with Crouch Jr. Four, Crouch just needs to think he is getting away with things like entering Harry into Triwizard Tournament and helping him get to the third challenge and being the one to put the cup in the center so Harry does get sent to the graveyard where Voldy comes back. Five, we need to have the Order ready to go and waiting in the stands so when the cup is transports them, you can go there to help him. Six, we need to have a watcher on the cup and you need to apparate far enough away that he doesn't know your there so you can watch and maybe kill the snake in the process. Seven, if you kill Voldemort before he kills Harry, then this would all have been a waste and we'll have to do it again, so you're just going to have to give the order that Harry must die first then Voldemort and then you can congratulate whoever did it or you can let Harry have the honors. Eight, he's really smart and quick on his feet, so you're going to have to get rid of the cup somehow so he can't go back before his death. Nine, Cedric is supposed to die there to so we might have to get him in on it, or maybe we can like, I dunno, condition him to run away at graveyards or something. Last, yes Harry does come back and before you start with the whole that's impossible, please remember he survived it when he was one and I believe the phrase is three is the magic number so really is it that hard to believe that he survives?"

"So, this is all supposed to work?" Lupin started while Snape said at the same time. "You want us to line him up like a pig for slaughter?"

"LISTEN! I can jump from worlds now if Voldemort gets out and into another, let's say Eragon, then he gets power like a freaking DRAGON that breathes fire and Galbatorix is there and he has a magic word which can control Magic and all who speak it. Just think about what could happen if they band together because both of them are very powerful and very twisted. SO HE MUST DIE! And since this story is already screwed up thanks to DESTINY then how about we hurry up the ending and make it so we win. And for that to happen, Harry must die! Got that?!"

"So your saying you would help him!?" Lupin shouted at me. When was Dumbledore going to step in?

"No, I'm saying I don't know how much pain I can stand before I give in and Voldemort and Belatrix can be very persuasive when they need to be. I would die before helping him to jump worlds but I don't think they will give me the option and I can't use my brand of magic to commit suicide. It's impossible because it is an act against nature meaning it's an act against everything that it means to be a witch!" I sighed and took a pause. "Maybe we should go over horcruxes." Everyone kinda took a little gasp with that except Dumbledore. I swear he is really hard to surprise with anything. "He split his soul 7 times and one piece latched itself onto Harry the night Voldy tried to kill him and we can't move it unless it is going back into Voldemort. That's why he's a parselmouth and why his scar hurts when he is near and why he has a connection with him in his head. If anything, getting rid of it will be more beneficial than him having to deal with his own death. If you have any other questions about that, I can't answer them. That's all I've figured out. So are we all on the same page now?" They all nodded in agreement. "Do we all agree with the vague plan and you guys can figure out the small details but can ask me any question you have about something?" They all nodded at that. "Then I'm going before I get worked up into another rant which will start another argument of me mainly screaming at you in a teenage tantrum." Dumbledore chuckled at that and Lupin and Snape just stared in shock as I just walked out of the office without being dismissed.

This was going to be a long week.


	7. A new member?

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and the ideas ;)**

* * *

Finally, it was Friday. After breakfast, I called for a pack meeting inside the secret room.

"Listen up. This pack has been AMAZING throughout this week. Like really, it has. Now, we need to go over a few things. First off, the reason why you all listen to me is because I am Alpha. My wolf has asserted dominance over yours. What we haven't established yet is a pack hierarchy. I need to know who the first four most dominant wolves are outside of me and they can help with establishing the rest of the rank. The best way to do that is to see who has to follow whose orders. But we can do that this weekend. Tonight, we will have a guest. Professor Lupin is a wolf himself. He is a werewolf, but you can't be affected by his bite. It is our duty to help him as a pack. It is our duty to help our cousins the werewolves and help them to feel accepted. This will be hard, but when he comes tonight for our change, I expect those who can't show their wolf to help him through this when those who can show themselves. He will be going through a lot of emotions and will be remembering when he got bit. Remember, help him through it, help him to stay for it all. That is all, you are dismissed to do as you please, as long as it doesn't disgrace the pack, until Lupin shows." With that, there was chatter and many went to go do homework. I finished quickly and went off to find Rachel and Faolan.

"Hey, wait up you two." I was shocked that they listened. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize you would be affected as well. I'll always ask and if you say no, I won't contradict it unless it's for the good of the pack. I'll try to work on that. Okay?"

"Yeah, that's cool but still girl, you're a big bad Alpha now and we can't know for sure if we can pull off the first four. I have a feeling they will be made up of the ones who can change." Rachel said.

"Anyone who has a chance to become Alpha has to be able to change so they can be there for those who do make it. You've change Jamari. You now have a pack to look after and we are a part of it. Any where we go; you will always have that rein of control. We can never go back to being just friends. The Alpha is always alone." Faolan said the last sentence very quietly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I really didn't plan it, I swear. It was forced upon me. Epicurus said we have no choice in the matter. At least it's someone you know. It would suck if an old Slytherin got the job and used it to their advantage while still fulfilling Alpha requirements. I wonder if the pack can overthrow an abusive Alpha. I'll have to ask Epicurus." The door to the Common Room opened and I looked up. None of the pack had left except to go to lunch and dinner. Lupin had come. When the pack saw who it was they fell silent and some went to go get the rest of the pack.

"Welcome. I'm glad you came."

"What is this about, what do you want to show me?" he looked determined.

"This. Pack, come to the secret room please." I went and petted the wolf and walked inside. He gasped. It was a beautiful sight. Even better when the entire pack sat and waited patiently for me to continue with what I had plan, waiting for their orders. "This is not the only thing. The other will take a few hours so maybe you could wait here and maybe talk with those who stay. You can ask them any questions you like. They can answer them if they are able to. Will you stay long enough for the next part? Remember, I will protect all wolves, even our cousins."

He was getting suspicious, but nodded anyway. With that, I went downstairs and those who could change followed. We got ready and Epicurus helped us on our way. It was quick this time, only an hour or two. It was faster for them, but I was still the first one done, and he started me last this time. Once we had comforted each other, I led the way up. Lupin gasped and started backing away so I sat and gave the order for all wolves to do so in a semi-circle, to not move from it until I give the say so.

The humans tried to pacify him and it didn't work very well so I figured time for me to step in. I leaped towards him, tail wagging with a big wolfy grin.

_What's with the fear Lupin? We are still us. Our wolves are in sync with the man. We don't have to let him take control every full moon. Did you think I was joking when I said I was Alpha and it was my duty to protect all wolves?_

"No, but I didn't think you meant it like this. Why have you cursed them?" He asked, dropping to a whisper.

_It isn't a curse for us. And I didn't force them to. I gave them the warnings and I let them make the choice. Those who had the ability all decided yes. I didn't force them to. You can ask them later. I can order them to give the truth of what happened. They would have to listen to me. But I would have to limit it to only to you. Come on, pack mate, they want to play and enjoy the bonds of brotherhood with the pack. Do you want to join?_

"I don't know what I want." he whispered, still a little scared.

_I swear, as Alpha, my pack will bring no harm to each other or to you. I don't have to order them to not do that. It goes against their nature to harm one of the pack and as I have extended the pack to include you, they will not harm you either. We do not feel the urge to kill except with deer and rabbits and other food that is natural to the wolf. Come play with us, brother. Please._

He looked at me with wide eyes, but he still gave a tiny nod. I let joy fill me as I sent the pack to play with each other. And they did, with Lupin being a part of the bond we shared with each other. He felt the bonds of pack, of brotherhood, and I saw he gave a big fat boyish grin when he played with us. He even did something I think no teacher has ever done before. He slept with us, with the pack while half of us were wolves. But soon it was time to change back. And the wolves descended while the humans slept. And once again, we awoke to them waiting for us.

* * *

I went up with the others following. "Yo, what time is it?" I shouted up to the hammocks.

"Time for breakfast." Someone shouted.

"Well then let's get ready then." They went out and I caught Lupin before he left. "Do you agree in our decision to keep quiet?"

"I do. But does Dumbledore know?"

"He only knows of my ability to change and the fact that the entire house knows of it. What he does not know is that half of them change as well. If you want, you can come during the full moons. We'll change with you. I know you take the wolfsbane potion so that when you do change, you keep your head. You can enjoy your wolf if you want. He has already accepted this pack and the pack has accepted him. You wouldn't need to fear he would hurt us."

"Yeah, I'll do that. I've seen and felt the bond of pack and I know my kind travel in them too. As long as they have accepted one another, I'll come."

"Good. See you at breakfast. Also, just so you know, I might be able to give you orders, but since you are technically and elder in the pack, my wolf has to respect you; just in case you were wondering about that."

"That's good to know. See you at breakfast, Jamari."

I went upstairs and got presentable. We walked down together as usual but when we got there, I noticed only Lupin was there. We sat and ate and I noticed the longing in his eyes. I saw the unspoken question on his face and gave my consent. He joined the table. Of course, the moment he sat down there was when Dumbledore just had to come waltzing in. He sat down in his usual spot, front and center, and noticed Lupin sitting with us. He raised an eyebrow at that but didn't comment. The house finished before anyone else came, but we sat and chatted and then someone got up and sat to my right. I was shocked. No one had asserted themselves yet. And then after she sat down, three more followed sitting in the first four seats closest to me. I noticed who they were: Brenna Tyler as Beta, Norris O'hannigain as 2nd, Aline Bunker as 3rd, and Ari Ralston as 4th, the first year who I comforted with his first change.

I nodded my approval and they sat quietly watching over the pack, waiting for orders. When I nodded my approval, the pack went back to talking. I saw Dumbledore noticed the entire exchange and soon, others would appear so I stood and with me the entire house. We went back to the common room and Lupin went back to his office, though he had to force himself to walk there. That was going to get weird, having a teacher compelled to follow the pack and eat with the pack and do everything with the pack. I guess it's hard for a pack member to be by their selves. I would have to find a solution to that.


	8. Unicorns

**AN: Got lots of writers block...ungh my brain isn't coughing up the amazing ideas I know I had but I just can't remember what they were so here this incident which I had no idea what the hell it means and I'm rambling. Owh, and in case you didn't realize, I still don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Rachel and Faolan were still not talking to me and I had taken to having a pack member spend some time with Lupin at various times before curfew and we still ate before most of the school had gotten up with Lupin eating with us. We had a Quidditch team that was really good because of their ability to almost know what each other were going to do and because their ability to work together. I started up an orchestra and we practiced in random empty rooms that we soundproofed and I set them playing songs I knew, like Drops of Jupiter by Train, or Hedwig's Theme (not that they knew it was the main theme for the Harry Potter movies) or I See You, the theme from Avatar or the Kiss, from Last of the Mohicans. Let's just say we brought a whole new level of awesomeness to the songs and man could Hogwarts students play. Naturally, we never let any of the teachers hear us practice but I had a feeling they knew what we were doing.

Anyway, it was getting close to Halloween and the first Hogsmead trip. The pack was learning how to start changing by ourselves and I was missing my conversations with Night and riding him. So I told the pack to work on homework or enjoy the Saturday and that Brenna was in charge while I was gone. I walked down the grounds to Hagrid's Hut. I was about to knock when I saw where he was keeping the steeds. They were fenced in nearby his house. I caught Night's attention and he jumped the gate and trotted over.

_Nice to see you still remember us._

_That's not fair, I was busy._

_With what. Homework, the Pack? Even back home, you still found time to ride with me even with a full workload with magic cramming on top._

I was silent at that. _I'm sorry. That's why I came down in the first place. To make it up to you. And maybe get in some trouble. For example, there is a big, nice and dark, Forbidden Forest just dying to be walked in. You wanna go?_

_Do you even have to ask?_

I hopped on and off we went. It was amazing. The trees, the creatures, everything. Not long in our run, a unicorn appeared. It came up next to us and ran with us. Soon another appeared, and came up on the other side. It wasn't long before four more came and we formed a V shape with Night leading the way. I heard more hooves and saw the centaurs trying to make sense of it. I was too, but gave up and just let the awesomeness of it all flow.

After awhile, I noticed it was getting darker so we lead the procession back to the school. I thought at the edge of the forest they unicorns wouldn't follow, but I was wrong. We came riding out of there like a storm was on our heals and as I went across the grounds, more and more students showed up to watch and soon, the whole school was there with the teachers. I looked at the edge of the forest and the centaurs were there, watching with the school. We ran away from the crowd then Night did a pirouette and trotted forward, with the unicorns following suite, until we had stopped in front of Dumbledore. He was silent and the rest of the school fell silent as well. Many had the equivalent of the faces the Cullens and wolves had when Night wiped their memories so I will admit, I couldn't help the next words that came out of my mouth.

"These are not the droids you are looking for." As expected, Rachel and Faolan started laughing so hard they cried and I just got a few sniggers out of some muggleborns. "No one? Wow, tough crowd. Cleary Star Wars is going on the list of things needing to be introduced to the Wizarding World in a bad way. But in case you are wondering about the unicorns behind me, well I am too. So don't bombard me with questions. I won't be able to answer them." With that I slid off and went up to a unicorn. It just looked at me. I tentatively reached up and stroked her.

She was beautiful and soft. Her silky mane wasn't tangled and if anything, she seemed to enjoy it. "Go back to the forest. I will return soon, hopefully." I whispered in her ear. Then I backed up and they took off, the unicorn I spoke to leading the way. Ignoring the stares I got, I walked back up to the common room and as expected Ethelwulf house followed.

* * *

Naturally, I was the talk of the school. Many students from other houses went and asked me questions anyway and when they did, the members of my House became furious that a direct order of mine had been disobeyed which started up an argument usually ending in one of my members almost changing right then and there. That's when I was forced to give the order to my house to keep their emotions in check so they don't accidently change when they don't want to or where there are witnesses. Eventually, I just hid in the library. Mind you, I would never admit I was hiding, I have a reputation to uphold, but still I won't call the kettle black.

That's when Hermione and I first spoke. We had ended up sitting at the same table that was almost hidden from the rest of the library. She had been looking a little more than stressed out so I scooted closer to her. "You know, you should really use that time turner to get some more sleep. For example, when you go back in time for classes, go back once more to go sleep in your bed in the common room so no one would notice you. Or go to the Room of Requirement." I whispered to her.

She jumped when I started speaking to her and then as I went on she looked a little confused. "How did you know I have a time turner? And what's the Room of Requirement?"

I grinned. "First off, no one but you would manage to find a way to take 10 classes at once and the Room of Requirement is the most secret room in Hogwarts. Not even the Marauders knew about it. Shove your books in your bag and I'll show you." I got up and she did as I asked and we went up to the seventh corridor. "Now, you have to think the same thing over and over again while you walk in front of this section of wall 3 times. Like this." I did it while thinking I need a comfy place to sleep but one that will wake me up when I specify. The door appeared and we went inside.

There was a huge bed with lots of blankets and pillows. The carpet was really soft and the fireplace was nice and big and warmed the room to the perfect temperature. On the mantle was an alarm clock set to match Hogwarts time. "There you go. No one can get in here without thinking exactly what you were when walking in front of it and you can specify things like I don't want anyone except certain people to get in. To get this I thought I want a comfy place to sleep but one that will wake me up when I specify. You can do it too and as long as Harry, Ron, or anyone else doesn't catch you, no one really knows about it to the point they can enter."

"Thank you." She was looking exhausted and so I left. Of course, on my way back I just had to run into Ron and Harry.

"Hey, have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I have." They waited for me to go on. "You asked if I had seen her and I have, you didn't ask where. That's your fault."

"Well can you tell us where?" Harry asked.

"No, I can't tell you where." And that was true. For all intents and purposes, the Room of Requirement technically didn't exist. It didn't have a location, just an entrance and exit point.

"Why not?" Ron demanded.

"For many reasons, but if you must know one, because it's none of your business yet. You will know, if and when Hermione decides to tell you herself. Not before then. Comprehende?"

They looked at me weird and seeing they were about to continue, I just left. Man, they were annoying when they were little. I went back to the library, but this time, I wanted to find out everything I could on unicorns. Angie had never discussed them other than they were creatures to be respected and revered above all others. Nothing in any of the books I read said anything about them acting the way they had with me. I even snuck into the Restricted Section. There was nothing. Disappointed I went back to the common room.


	9. The thing about Destiny

**AN: I'm sorry for late update. Got writers block...but not anymore :)**

**BTW thx for reviews XD**

* * *

It's the day before the Hogsmead trip and everyone is excited. Lupin didn't show up for the last full moon so I headed to his office to bug him about it. He liked spending time with the pack and as his Alpha it is my job to keep his stubbornness from letting him enjoy himself. I knocked and then went in and ran into Snape giving Lupin some Wolfsbane potion.

"Miss Jamari, how rude of you to barge in like that; you're a disgrace to your house. 20 points-" Snape started off with a sneer. I think he's still bristling about how I know everything…..and maybe he still thinks I pulled the exploding drink prank on him – but I swear I didn't do it. I just might have slipped a vague piece of paper in Fred and George's bag and they decided to do some of the things on it.

"Now Severus, no need to be grouchy; come right on in Jamari. Do you want some butterbeer or some scones? I can send down to kitchens if you would like." Lupin interrupted Snape.

"No, that's okay Lupin. Thanks, though. However, if Snape is done giving you his creation, I wanted to discuss a few things with you in private." I told him. I had been an Alpha for 2 months now and the fact that everyone was practically bowing down to insure my comfort at their own expense was….not just weird but, wrong in a way. I really hoped this house never gets an abusive Alpha. Epicurus said the only way to deal with it is if an Alpha who came before them showed to remind them of their duty if Epicurus himself couldn't manage it.

The moment those words left my mouth, Lupin immediately got up and started walking to a door while saying, "Of course. Come in." He opened it and invited me inside his private rooms. He shut the door on Snape and cast a few nonverbal charms - I assume they were against eavesdropping. He motioned to the couch and sat down before me. An Alpha's head should always stay above the other wolves' to show dominance. At least, that's what I had been getting taught in my wolf lessons.

"You are a part of this pack Remus Lupin. The job of the pack is to protect each other, to play with each other, to have a brotherly bond stronger than any other and you, mister, have not been coming to change with us." I stated. I watched as all the color left his face. If Moony had been out, he would have had his tail between his legs. "Now, I know you have fears about what will happen but if I have to I will order you to come to the pack room for a full moon change. I know it hurts. I know you can't control it. But the pack will help. You just have to let us help you. Now do I have to order you to come tomorrow night after the feast?" He shook his head no like a boy in trouble. "Good. I shall see you then. Also, if Dumbledore plans to do anything with the information I have given him, or he has learned from my friends, make sure he involves me." With that I walked out and he sat there as if I had just screamed and yelled at him for murder. Sheesh, the pack is so sensitive sometimes. But I couldn't just leave him like that. "You have done well with your life Lupin, and you will do even better in years to come. You should be proud." I shut the door.

Snape was still waiting in the office. He glared at me and sneered and everything else he usually does. I ignored him and walked out; I had a pack to deal with. I went to find Brenna to tell her tomorrow at Hogsmead she was in charge because I couldn't go due to the permission slip required and I wasn't about to get on my knees and beg for permission. If I wanted to go, I could ride, run, or fly there and nothing Dumbledore can do could stop me.

After I told Brenna her duties, I went outside and Night and I went to find out more about the unicorns. After I had exhausted the library, I bugged Lupin until he had told me everything he knew about them and then I moved through all of the teachers asking. May of them gave me weird looks but the only ones whose information helped were Hagrid's. Unicorns are known for their purity, strength, and beauty, but what many do not realize is that unicorns are perhaps the most loyal and fiercest creatures on earth. They can be known for running with wolf packs and back before Voldemort, they ran with the werewolves who were sided with the light. They ran with creatures that were considered to be allied with the dark and I wanted to know why.

It was dark in the forest and getting darker as the sun set. I knew I wasn't supposed to be here but I had brought dinner with me and the pack would never give up my location to someone who wasn't a pack member. Night followed his senses and around midnight we came to a clearing. You couldn't even tell it was there until you were in it. It was beautiful. There were small springs of fresh water and little waterfalls leading into each other. There were moonstones and the moss was also florescent so there was enough light to see. Many flowers and plants were all over the place and the trees melded into beautiful structures. I looked up and saw that you could climb the trees and up top were tree houses that connected with each other. I went exploring up in the top and saw that it was as if the trees had been sculpted into that form. They were spacious inside and had many floors with many room in each and some were big enough they had small meeting rooms and stables who entrances were hidden. It was amazing.

I heard the sound of hooves and looked down. A herd of unicorns had shown and right behind them were centaurs. The centaurs looked at Night with disgust and when he noticed he complained loudly and used some very colorful language, but when the unicorns went to greet him, he cheered up a bit.

"Come down, little human. We know you are up there." A centaur called up to the tops suddenly. I froze for a second and then went down with my head held high. I showed no fear and let the power of the Alpha flow through me into my moves and my words.

"Centaur, I see you are the same as always. I mean no offense but I would like to correct your term of human. You see, to the humans I am not one because I have a wolf and I have power not from this world. To humans, I am a monster like you. So save your prejudices."

The one who spoke let a glimmer of fear show through but it changed to something else….almost like it was pride. That confused me. Centaurs didn't like humans or anything resembling one or who was one. They had always been like that.

"You would know. Mars shines upon you, child and you have hard days to come. The unicorns follow you and the humans admire you, even if they fear you. You speak to centaurs with neither respect nor hate, just truth. Your power is more than just witch or pack led Alpha Jamari. You are destined to be great."

Thanks destiny for all the WTF moments and this is getting added to the list. Like really, one moment the centaurs are hating and I sass them and now I'm respected? What kind of messed up world is this? Oh, yeah, one with werewolf prejudices, bloodline issues, and a Voldemort who likes to attack and strike fear into people.

I couldn't think of anything to say back to that so I just stood silent with a blank face. "We pity you Jamari of Salem Covenant." And with that they galloped off. Once they had gone, Night and I went back to the school. I had a bad feeling that I was Destiny's new toy and he was on random mode for thinking up games to play.


	10. Staff

**AN: You guys r awsome, u know that?**

**Just in case you still haven't figured it out...I don't own Harry Potter. Big shock, I know but its true. XD**

* * *

It was the first Hogsmead weekend and the pack had left already with Brenna. I had slept in and when I had awoken to the practically empty common room, the first and second years with Rachel and Faolan had offered a big breakfast buffet because I had missed out on food all the way to lunch, which had just ended. I had spent a lot of time thinking about what had happened the night before and I wanted to talk more with the centaurs about what the heck they were talking about and I still hadn't found out more about the unicorn situation.

After I had eaten I told Ari Ralston, the first year who was 4th, that he was in charge until I got back and he was to keep an eye out for Lupin. I also told him that if Lupin did not show by nightfall and if I was not back by then, he had my permission to order him to the common room after the feast. As I was about to walk out of the common room, I saw Rachel and Faolan sitting and made a split decision. I asked if they wanted to come with me and they got up and obeyed as if I had ordered them. I felt really bad about it so I got clever.

"I order you, Rachel of Salem Covenant and you Faolan of Indian Hills Covenant to always make your own decisions from this point on until the day you die. No order of mine will be able to contradict this." I told them while putting the entire power of Alpha behind it, sealing what I said with pure, raw power. I left before I could see their reaction.

I started at a brisk walk but too soon I was racing through the halls until I made it outside. Night met me halfway. I hopped up and we went off towards the forest, back to the beautiful area where we had been less than 24 hours ago. We trotted in and I couldn't help but think that it looked so much like the world Pandora from Avatar did at night even when it was day here. It was empty so I went back to exploring the tree houses.

I went up to the tallest one and inside it was like a big meeting room. There was a small door to the side and I went up and it was filled with a huge bedroom fit for an Alpha and their mate. It was open to the skies and it was still bright out. I poked around and noticed a trace of magic. I waved my hand through the top so it went above the edges of the room and I felt resistance. It had a barrier there to keep the elements from getting through. I sprawled myself on the big loft bed that was filled with blankets and pillows and continued to let my gaze soak up the beauty.

Underneath the loft bed, there was a book case that followed around the boarder of the bed. It made it look like the bed was sitting on them but on closer examination, it was up above it just enough to allow a small current of air run underneath but not so high up it was noticeable. I was curious about what was under there so I clambered down and tried everything for a possible door in the bookcase. There was no lever or button or way to open it so I went back to the bed. When I laid back down I felt a hard bump under a blanket. I lifted it up and there was a trap door. Since curiosity killed the cat and not the wolf I opened it and went inside. I was huge inside like TARDIS huge - but not that big; maybe the room for piloting big. It had a kitchen to the side. I looked in the fridge and it was fully stocked. To another side was a area that was just a ton of supplies that we could carry or use as both wolves and as humans. Another area had robes and sweatpants and sweatshirts and t shirts in all sorts of sizes and colors.

While looking in the secret room in a secret room, I noticed a wall that seemed a little suspicious. Upon further investigation, I felt a latch. I undid it and the wall rolled itself up into the other side. Inside was a small area. I had all sorts of old books and old artifacts but I felt a call. I got pulled to the center and there was a staff. It was carved artfully. The wolf head at the top with eyes that had stones of power in them merged to the rest and it had a design that was indescribable. The only words I could use were 'it was the pack'. It truly summed up the power of the pack. I liked it and it seemed like we needed something there to remind the rest of the school we were a pack subconsciously. I was getting tired of all the scuffles that get started with a small insult from another house.

I grabbed the staff and could feel the power pulsing through me. It felt…right. Like everything was right in the world. I shut the wall and saw the trapdoor had disappeared. I was about to freak out a little with the idea of being stuck here and I saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked that way and a door had appeared in the wall. I opened it and saw it moved one of the bookcases away. I was shocked, I had checked for doors and there were none visible to both my wolf's eyes and my witch eyes. It shut and it sealed itself back.

I noticed it was darker and ran back down to where Night was. I took one last glance around but I didn't have time to wait anymore for either the unicorns or the centaurs. I would just have to keep coming back.

The staff sat nicely in my lap, my fingers only had to barely touch it to keep it there while Night galloped back to the school. He went all the way to the school's entrance before slowing to where I could jump off without injuring me or him. As I walked to the Great Hall for the feast, I could feel the staff's power getting greater in the fact it seemed to pour more off. The pack had waited and submitted when I walked in. I gave a nod and sat at my rightful spot. I didn't know what to do with the staff, but Hogwarts fixed that for me. My chair offered a resting place right next to my chair. I sat it there and when Malfoy came in and tried to swipe it, it didn't budge. But the moment he did, the staff felt wrong. Its power didn't seem right and sure enough, the pack descended upon him for attempting to steal my stuff.

"Blood traitors, the lot of you. Especially you Norris. Leaving Slytherin house without a second thought and joining with them." He sneered.

"You should go to your table Malfoy, this house is and always will be my home, not Slytherin." Norris put power behind his words but Malfoy was fighting the urge to obey.

"Go to your table, Malfoy." Brenna added her power, but still he resisted.

"How dare you speak to me Mudblood. And I'm not done speaking to you O'hannigain." Malfoy was barely getting the words out with the amount of power being pushed on him, trying to force him to obey. It was time to step in before the next set joined in.

"Malfoy go to your table, NOW! You will not insult this pack ever again." He was forced to his knees with the power I poured all over him. He crawled to his table and once he was there, I let up. He sat down at Slytherin table and started gasping as if I had choked him. I guess I technically had, in a way.

Dumbledore and the other teachers noticed. Lupin was shooting glares at Malfoy and Snape because Snape was sneering at me. Dumbledore looked unfazed and the others were just speechless in the fact I had just forced Malfoy to do what I told him to.

I ignored them and ate the delicious feast and the night ended with the Hogwarts ghosts giving a very entertaining performance. It turned into a nice and happy night but I couldn't help feeling that I had forgotten something important, something very important.

I shook it off and Ethelwulf went up to the common room and I was glad to see Lupin followed up with us. I really didn't want to have to have sent Ari to order him up. Of course, right after we were about to get settled for the change with Lupin, Someone banged on the door to the common room.

"Everyone stay here. Hide Lupin, they can't know that we know he is a werewolf and I know Dumbledore wouldn't approve of him changing with us." The pack huddled into a group and the taller ones managed to hide Lupin's form very well while the smaller ones worked to make it not noticeable that we were hiding someone. I opened the door and walked out before whoever it was could force their way inside.

It was Dumbledore. Apparently the wolf outside hadn't deemed the Headmaster's reason for coming inside worthy enough to allow him entrance.

"Miss Jamari, you need to bring your house to the Great Hall. It is for their safety." He was trying to order _me_ on what was best for _my_ pack. Dude, I respect you but sometimes you really don't have the brightest ideas.

"Why, might I ask you, is it so important we go to the Great Hall when we were just there and what could possible harm Ethelwulf House inside the common room that didn't even allow you entry?" I tried to hold my wolf in but it was hard because my anger was rising.

"Sirius Black has attempted to get inside Gryffindor Tower."

I sighed with relief. That was what I had been forgetting about. "Sirius Black is not a danger to the pack. He was trying to get in for Pettigrew. If you want take the other students to the Hall but Ethelwulf is staying put." With that I walked back inside and it shut before he could follow.

The Pack was waiting anxiously. "It's okay. Let's go change." They followed me inside. The group split as always but Lupin looked unsure where to go. I grabbed his arm and led him downstairs where the rest of the pack was already preparing themselves. I led Lupin to an empty area and showed him the robes. I went next door and changed into one too. I walked back to Lupin's and let the moonlight shine on him. I changed by myself quickly and Epicurus helped those who still needed it and we waited with Lupin. The moon rose and I could feel Moony pushing to come out from Lupin. Moony's form won soon enough and Lupin changed. The moment he finished, the entire pack in wolf form comforted him the way I had in the beginning. We showed him he was welcome. I felt another bit of relief when Lupin stopped fighting the pack and merged to be one of us. When he had, I led the way up. We were greeted by the rest of the pack and they petted us and we played with each other. It was like we had done before, but this time Lupin enjoyed his wolf for perhaps the first time. For him, he got a chance to be truly happy with his lot given and I couldn't help but have pride that I had managed once again to bring content to a member of my pack.


	11. Padfoot's innocence

**AN: Sorry about taking so long to update...bad week. But you are in for some good plot twists and I bet you can't guess what...(they come after this chapter...)**

* * *

Lupin refused to leave the pack the next day but unfortunately I couldn't hide it unless the pack stayed up in the common room all day which wasn't happening because despite with the secret room, it's pretty boring now. So we went down to eat with the other houses around the time they would have been dragged up. He was already feeling the effects of the pack with the side effects of his transformation. He didn't look as sickly and he was up and running around all day. The only differences that were notable between him and the way the pack was after a change were that he slept a little later than they did and he ate at least 3 platefuls more than our biggest stomach. The school was still freaked out about the whole "Black got in somehow" thing but not enough to not notice the house of Ethelwulf hadn't come down with our head of house last night. Soon enough the moment we stood up, any staring we had lost in the time we sat to eat came back to us. I could feel the tension as we left. I had Brenna take the pack upstairs but told Lupin to come with me.

We went to the Whomping Willow and I grabbed a long stick to hit the notch. Lupin looked a little surprised, but followed me through the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. I searched the house top to bottom and there was no black dog there, so I went to the town. We searched in allies and in small streets until finally, I saw him. He was sitting with a newspaper on the ground trying to sneakily read it while a bartender tossed him some scraps. I told Lupin to go back to the Shrieking Shack after I got a nice piece of cooked meat. I walked up to the dog. Thankfully he just seemed to be interested in the steak.

"Hello, Padfoot." I started out and he started backing up. "Wait, I know you are innocent. I know Wormtail is still alive and the he was their Secret Keeper." He seemed a little relieved with that but still suspicious. I tossed him the steak. He caught it and once he had it all eaten, I told him, "If you want to be able to not only clear your name but defeat Voldemort, you need to follow me and not freak out when we get there. I can only tell you we are not going to Hogwarts." Sirius nodded and I set off for the Shrieking Shack.

I walked up to the floor I felt Lupin was on and walked in, but when Sirius followed, they both jumped and looked wary of one another. I saw Lupin go for his wand and ordered him to stop. "I order you Lupin to hear out Sirius Black and then make your decision as you see fit." He stopped and stood, bound by my words. "Come on Padfoot, transform or else it will be a one sided conversation and go something like your trial." Now he was really suspicious, but transformed anyway. He and Lupin glared at each other. Seeing as this was going nowhere soon, I started off the questioning. "Who was James and Lily's Secret Keeper?" I put the full force of the pack behind it forcing him to answer truthfully. Even Lupin was brought to his knees by it with his head submitted.

"Pettigrew…..P..Peter…Pettigrew." Padfoot gasped.

"Did you give away their location to Voldemort?"

"No."

"Did you kill those muggles and Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Are you allied with the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Would you ever want to harm Harry Potter?"

"No."

"Good." I released him from my power hold and he sunk all the way to the floor. Lupin wasn't even under it and he still collapsed.

"Remind me to….never…get on….your bad side." Lupin managed to spit out in between his gasps for breath. I grinned at it though. "I…I am sorry Sirius, for never believing you. You'll forgive a foolish man?"

"Of course, and you'll forgive me for ever thinking the spy was you."

"Naturally." They grinned like schoolboys about to pull a prank.

"Now what was this to do with clearing my name and stopping Voldemort?" Padfoot asked.

"Easy peasy, lemon squeasy. Peter has been in his rat form for 12 years now and has been taken in by the Weasley family as their pet rat, Scabbers. Right now, he knows you have escaped to come after him, not Harry, but where Ron is a Gryffindor, you have to invade Gryffindor Tower to get him which is why they think you really want Harry. We can't prove your innocence without Peter, but we need Peter to get to Voldemort and help him rise from his Ghostly form so we can hurry up with the whole lets kill Voldemort for sure this time. We will get your named cleared and destroy Voldemort in one hit. You just have to be a little patient." He was more than just a little shocked with that whole mouthful.

"Umm….how do you know all this?" he started, I guess with the first question that popped up.

"In my world, we have books, movies, and fan fiction all about Harry Potter, told following him, most of the time. For most people, it's just a piece of good fiction. For me, it's a doorway into another dimension."

"How do you know it will work..?"

"Because as long a Peter doesn't think that your close to catching him and proving his deceit, we will be able to make it to the end of the year when Harry will have the map, you would have gotten it Lupin, and you wait for them to show up near the Willow with Scabbers which is when you Padfoot, grab Ron, who will be holding Wormtail and drag him into here. Harry and Ron will follow, and you can prove your innocence to them. It's very important you do so or else they will not come to your rescue with Buckbeak and you will be given the kiss." All the blood rushed out of both men's faces. "For now, Lupin will be your eyes in the school. You may show up as a dog, but watch out and make sure the rat doesn't see you, or Snape."

"SNAPE IS HERE!" Oops.

"Yes and FYI, grudges are not good for you and don't worry, I've been knocking sense into him to. You can get back at him later, but despite what you think, he is under vow to protect Harry at all costs."

"WHAT!?"

"Umm, how about we go, and have fun Sirius, you'll figure it all out soon enough…"

"Wait!"

I grabbed Lupin and we scurried back to Hogwarts. I dropped him off at his office and I went back out to the forest. Time to track down some centaurs for some answers.


	12. Promises Made

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I got my permit, almost wrecked car...needless to sya, long weeked last week and nothing got done despite my attempts to lock myself in my room and ignore the sweet 16 party attempts.**

* * *

Night met up with me in the forest and we started at the awesome clearing. Hopefully, we will soon be able to sneak out to the forbidden forest and change here. If not, I just have to remember to show Brenna where so if there ever is a need, the pack will know a place to shelter in that isn't Hogwarts. I think it is far enough outside the wards that if pack members who have graduated have a need of the pack, they could probably come here.

We looked around and soon enough Night's centaur senses showed and we followed. He galloped faster than any horse or centaur and it wasn't long before we had caught up to the herd. They slowed down and we did too until we came to a stop. We stared at each other for a bit until the same centaur who talked last time walked out.

"You're back." He started.

"Yeah, I want some answers."

"Then ask away, young wolf."

"Why did the unicorns act the way they did with me?"

"You know the basics of unicorns, but what many humans do not see is that creatures can be light or dark initially, but ultimately it is the specific creatures' choice of where they stand at the end of the day. Being light or dark doesn't make you good or bad and many humans forget the distinction. Unicorns act the way they do around you because you embody the morals they are known for and some that few speak of lest it change their idea of the meaning of light."

"…And that means…..?"

"It means you hold the respect of all creatures excluding dementors and that is a respect given to very few before, Merlin himself as one of them."

"Wait, how do you know all of this?"

"As elder of the centaurs, it is my duty to remember and to never forget the ways of the world. It is my duty to serve and protect not only my herd but the creatures of the world. I am like a world book keeper you could say. The one with the knowledge of the world all wrapped up in my head and when it is time for me to die, another will be born and I will pass it along on the day of my death."

"How do you know who it is?"

"I will feel a pull and nature will help me along my way to do as Destiny has deemed. You know this pull. But this is all I am too tell you today. May the stars protect and guide your way, Jamari of Salem Covenant." With that, they left before I could really pull some answers out of them. I thought about following but figured I had learned enough today and it was time to head back.

I walked up to the castle and made my way to the Great Hall for dinner. The Pack was standing and waiting and I didn't even want to think about how long that had been going on. Even Lupin was standing and waiting at the head table. Then the craziest thing I had ever seen happened. The house of Ethelwulf not only submitted as usual, they bowed and went to one knee while doing so. Once again, I could feel the stares coming on and I walked to my seat as best I could, trying not to fidget. Then it got weirder. Everyone's familiar in the school came into the Great Hall, even Fawkes, and they joined the pack on the ground, bowing.

Dumbledore was shocked, like really, truly shocked, surprised, all written on his face for perhaps the first time in a long time. I didn't know what to make of this either, so I gave a nod of consent, the same one I use when a pack member submits. It say I recognize what you are doing and so does my wolf, you don't have to hold it any longer. As soon as they did, the pack stood and sat and the familiars sat behind me. There were a lot of them, cats, owls, birds, toads, mice, rats, and various others. I sat and ate quickly and led the pack outside. I couldn't stand the staring any longer.

The creatures of the forest started coming out. The pack joined them and they all bowed, but this time the nod of consent wouldn't get them to stop. I probably looked like a bobble head trying to get them to stop. Some students from other houses noticed and the whole school hid and watched. Then Luna and Hermione joined the group and assumed the same position. This was just getting weird.

Ron and Harry didn't look happy about it and tried to get Hermione to get up and go to the side, but apparently the urge to join was too strong to resist and they joined as well. Once the Boy-Who-Lived bowed to me, most of the school joined and I watch in horror as the teachers joined. I tried to move but I was rooted to the spot. Someone wanted me to witness this and give the world a chance to give the respect due.

The only ones who hadn't joined were Dumbledore, Snape, and anyone who were Death Eaters in training. The centaur who had talked to me earlier walked up and stared me straight in the eyes. I could feel the power pulsing through the crowd into him and into me. I felt my mouth moving to speak the words they needed to hear even though I didn't know where they came from.

"I receive this gift and promise good only comes to use with it." My voice magnified without help and I could feel the power of Alpha showing a bit behind the power being poured into me. "The Earth shall be protected, nature will do her course, her creatures shall be woven with fate and Destiny will do what she deems necessary as evil runs rampant in the world, the universe, and the twists of fate, time, and paradoxes. The Golden age will come again and none will be afraid, none will be disrespected, none shall be tortured. The Golden age will come again."

"The Golden age will come again." They spoke as one, repeating what I said and I could feel the power get bigger. They stood, connected with each other and I could feel the centaur holding me in place. I don't know how much long of this I could take.

"A mage thought to be dead will rise; Alpha will take control, the war ends and peace in this world. Alpha goes through Hades and back, Alpha brings peace to all worlds, Alpha connects the tree of time, the tree of life, the tree of destiny. Many stand in Alpha's way; none survive nature's wrath. Friends gained, none lost and worlds become world. Powers gained through the path, the journey taken, passed on to stone. Need is great, Alpha comes back, and worlds restored again for the next age. This, we promise." They poured the power in me, etching the seal on my soul. I was released and all went black.


End file.
